


Other Supports

by Oblivion772



Series: Supports [1]
Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: Gay Marriage, Multi, Straight marriage, Supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion772/pseuds/Oblivion772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is just all of the supports that weren't included in the original Fire Emblem Awakening. Gay marriage will be included. Originally written on Fanfic.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gangrel & Chrom

Gangrel & Chrom.  
C  
Chrom(Distressed)- Er, hey...Gangrel…  
Gangrel (Angry)- & what does the ‘oh so holy’ prince need now?  
Chrom (Distressed)- No. I mean, I dont need anything but uh, you see, Frederick wants you to train with us more.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Pah! I have all the training I need Princling. (Happy) You never forget how to fight, so long as you remember how you learned!  
Chrom (Normal)- But you can still get better then you are now.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Oh, that’s nice.  
Chrom (Distressed)- I didn’t mean that you’re not skilled I just…  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hahahaha! I so love wreaking havoc on other peoples lives! (Leaves)  
Chrom (Angry)- Gangrel, get back here!  
Gangrel (Angry, Returns)- Jeez, blow my ear off why don’t you.  
Chrom (Angry)- Come on! Training only lasts an hour. (Leaves)  
Gangrel (Distressed) Gah! Leave me alone! Let go of me!  
B  
Gangrel (Happy)- Finally, i’m free from that ridiculous-  
Chrom (Normal, Appears)- Gangrel? What are you doing out here?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- .: Dammit!:. Ugh, and to what do I owe the pleasure THIS time?  
Chrom (Happy)- I’m glad you’re getting more interested in-  
Gangrel (Angry)- It was SARCASM! Go away!  
Chrom (Angry)- Come now Gangrel, i’m trying to change for the better. The least you can do is try as well!  
Gangrel (Angry)- Do not speak to me as though you know me! You will never know me!  
Chrom (Angry)- I know you well enough to know when you’re trying, and when you’re not trying!  
Gangrel (Angry)- Just leave me be you damned Princling. Go back to your ‘change’.  
A  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey Princling. Get up.  
Chrom (Normal)- What?  
Gangrel (Normal)- We’re on kitchen duty today. Lets go.  
Chrom (Normal)- Um, I can’t really cook you know.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Ha! Little Princling, can’t even cook. Come on now, back in my ghetto, they called me the Spiced Fox. (Normal) Well, that and Little Killer. (Happy) But thats a story for another day!  
Chrom (Happy)- So I see you decided to change after all. I suppose thats good.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Not at all Chrom. (Happy) I just went back to the way I used to be. Not exactly good you see.  
Chrom (Happy)- You actually called me by my name.  
Gangrel (Normal, Blushing)- um...never mind, lets just get on with this eh?  
Chrom (Happy)- Heheh.  
S  
Gangrel (Normal)- Here Princling, eat up.  
Chrom (Happy)- Thanks Gangrel. (Distressed) But I still feel bad that you had to do all the work.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Not my fault you can’t cook.  
Chrom (Normal)- Um. I was blaming myself.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Mm-hmm…  
Chrom (Distressed)- Gangrel? Are you oka-?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Get down!  
Chrom (Distressed)- What? What is it?  
Gangrel (Normal)- There’s an assassin here. Must be trying to get you.  
Chrom (Normal)- But who would want to kill me?  
Gangrel (Angry)- Oh, come on. You think you can just start a war and end up with no enemies?  
Chrom (Distressed)- But I was doing the right-  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Gah!  
Chrom (Distressed)- What?! H-how?!  
Assassin (Normal)- I’ve got him, Gangrel is dead! (Leaves)  
Chrom (Distressed)- G-Gangrel! Just, stay awake. I’ll get Lissa!  
Gangrel (Sad)- …  
Lissa (Normal)- There. He should be fine. Well, i’m going to bed.  
Chrom (Happy)- Sigh, im so glad you’re okay Gangrel. I guess you still have some enemies too.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Of...course I do. Uhn… and I accepted that a long time ago.  
Chrom (Normal)- G-Gangrel...I am very glad you are okay. Not only because you’re my friend but you’re more then that… you’re...the one I love.  
Gangrel (Normal, Blushing)- What? B-but what about your kid? Don’t tell me you never really gave a damn about them.  
Chrom (Normal)- Of course I do. But...but I love you as well. I just had to get over my anger to see. It’s not that I dont love (Insert wife’s name.) (Insert second kid’s name, if applicable) and Lucina. But…  
Gangrel (Normal)- I understand Chrom. Just be sure that you are making the right desicion.  
Chrom (Happy, Blushing)- I am. I know I am. I love you Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- Heh. I love you too Princling.  
Chrom (Normal)- Um… just one thing. Don’t call me Princling anymore. Okay.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Fine. Fine. Now I gotta come up with a new nickname huh?  
Chrom (Happy)- Ugh.

Epilouge  
There were many rumours about the relations between the kings of Plegia and Ylisse, though no one doubted Chroms undying love for his wife and child. (Insert wifes name) did seem to pick up on Gangrel and Chrom’s relationship, soon she came to love Gangrel too, who many thought was saved by the love of these two people.


	2. Gangrel & Frederick

Gangrel & Frederick  
C  
Gangrel (Normal)- …...hm?  
Frederick (Normal)- …  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Wah! Frederick?!  
Frederick (Normal)- Yes?  
Gangrel (Angry)- Come on! Stop following me!  
Frederick (Normal)- I’m making sure you don’t betray us. I owe it to Chrom.  
Gangrel (Angry)- You’re watching me sleep!  
Frederick (Happy)- Yes. And?  
Gangrel (Angry)- GRAH! You’re so frustrating! Get out!  
Frederick (Distressed)- Hey! Stop pushing!  
Gangrel (Angry)- Just leave me alone! I joined your army to help you!  
B  
Gangrel (Normal)- Frederick.  
Frederick (Normal)- Yes?  
Gangrel (Normal)- So you ARE still following me. Ugh.  
Frederick (Happy)- Yes I am.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Don’t you have things to do? Like, serve Chrom maybe?  
Frederick (Normal)- He asked me to cut back on my work. I have been clearing the path for you all day instead.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- W-what?! Why?! I don’t need your help.  
Frederick (Distressed)- Well, I have to do something.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Well go bother Robin or something! I thought you hated me anyway!  
Frederick (Normal)- I dont hate you Gangrel. I have a bit of anger for you. But that is in the past. I am giving you a second chance.  
Gangrel (Normal)- You got a funny way of showing it. Following me around.  
Frederick (Normal)- I am helping you.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Huh? Like what?  
Frederick (Happy)- I have stopped several moths from flying in your direction.  
Gangrel (Angry)- For the love of the gods Frederick!  
A  
Frederick (Happy)- Wake up Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Zzzz…  
Frederick (Normal)- …  
Gangrel (Normal)- Zzzz…  
Frederick (Distressed)- It doesn’t seem to be working…  
Gangrel (Normal)- Zzzz…  
Frederick (Cocky)- Gangrel, Awaken!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- WAH! (Thump)  
Frederick (Happy)- Ah, I see that worked.  
Gangrel (Angry)- What the hell Frederick?! I told you to leave me alone!  
Frederick (Happy)- You delayed our training regimen. I awoke you so you could join us.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Fine...just, fine. If it’ll get you to leave me alone.  
Frederick (Happy)- Come on now, I was just looking out for a friends’ wellbeing.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Well-?! Wait… i’m your...friend?  
Frederick (Normal)- Yes. You are now. After I spent sufficient time with you, I believe that you would not do what you did without sufficient motive.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Well. I suppose that I could have worse friends. But whenever you help me. At least allow me to repay you in some way.  
Frederick (Happy)- Deal. Now, let us go to train my friend. I will set out your outfit for you. (Leaves)  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Wh-what?! No! That is stepping over the boundaries of friend Frederick! (Leaves)  
S  
Frederick (Happy)- Hello Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hey Frederick. Whats up?  
Frederick (Normal)- I have a question for you.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Okay, shoot.  
Frederick (Happy)- I wanted to know if, when you go back to Plegia, if you would consider taking in a new knight.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well, I have no guarantee I’ll be welcomed back as king, but if so, then yes, I would need all new knights.  
Frederick (Normal)- I was not talking about you as the king of a country.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hm? What do you mean then.  
Frederick (Happy)- I thought I could join you in your journey back to power, as a companion, and…  
Gangrel (Happy)- As a lover?  
Frederick (Happy, Blushing)- You took the words right from my throat.  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- I believe you have your answer already Frederick.


	3. Gangrel & Panne

Gangrel & Panne  
C  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well, would you look at that. A taguel. Never thought that I would live to see another one of them.  
Panne (Angry)- Leave me be man-spawn.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Ah yes. The well known hatred for men.  
Panne (Angry)- I do not hate men, or women. I hate you.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- And why is that?  
Panne (Angry)- Do you really need to know?! You killed Emmeryn, you stole the only pure human!   
Gangrel (Sad)- …  
Panne (Normal)- Nothing to say in defense? You’re pathetic man-spawn.  
Gangrel (Happy)- I deserve this don’t I?  
Panne (Normal)- Of course you do. You did evil things.  
Gangrel (Happy)- I do, I deserve this. Berate me all you want. But will it truly bring back your people. It wasn’t I who killed them.  
Panne (Distressed)- I have finished grieving for my people.  
Gangrel (Sad)- But isn’t that where your grief for Emmeryn first appeared? Out of sadness for your people’s demise?  
Panne (Distressed)- …  
Gangrel (Sad)- I know more about your pain then you would think Panne. (Leaves)  
Panne (Distressed)- Damn him, turning the tables on me.  
B  
Gangrel (Normal)- Ho, Panne!  
Panne (Normal)- What is it now man-spawn? Come to preach like the other day?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Nah, you see. I realize now that I was a bit hasty, and I guess I apologize. But I had not approached you to get angry you know.  
Panne (Normal)- Oh, then why, pray tell?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Because, in Plegia we were still treating the taguel with disrespect when they were alive. But I heard many great things about them from traveling caravans when I was a kid.   
Panne (Normal)- And what is the point of this story?  
Gangrel (Normal)- I’m getting to that. To be honest, i’m surprised you didn’t shoo me away yet! But, I went to find them, and I ended up living with them for several years, until I was about 14.(Distressed) I was there when that tribe was...eradicated. They taught me many things that helped me become king...and...they gave me this necklace. I believe I owe the last taguel this as a sign of thanks.  
Panne (Distressed)- This is…  
Gangrel (Happy)- It is the sign of their tribe. When Chrom...killed me. It saved me. I believe that the spirits of them want me to stay. I guess I forgot that when I was with the pirates.  
Panne (Happy)- It is good to see that some of them still remain. If only in a beaststone.   
Gangrel (Happy)- Well. It looks like I rambled a bit again. Heh. Sorry bout that. (Leaves)  
Panne (Normal)- Gangrel...it seems i’ve misjudged you…  
A  
Panne (Normal)- Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well, it’s a nice change of pace to have you start a conversation with me. What can I do for you Panne?  
Panne (Happy)- Here.   
Gangrel (Distressed)- Hm? You...don’t like it?  
Panne (Happy)- I am glad that you took care of them for so long. And I would love to have a reminder of them with me forever. But they have grown attached to you.   
Gangrel (Happy)- Isn’t the fact that you are a taguel reminder enough?  
Panne (Normal)- It should be but…(Distressed) I miss them.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Sorry I should not have asked.  
Panne (Normal)- No, it is fine. For I have a question that may be painful for you as well.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Oh I think I’ll manage. What is it?  
Panne (Normal)- The taguel are powerful, yes. But they do not often welcome newcomers. How did you manage to get inside?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- ...Wasn’t expecting that. (Normal) You see, I was passing by an oasis in the desert, when I came across one of the taguel without a beaststone getting attacked by a caravan. I don’t know why they were attacking him, probably some Grima maniacs. But I helped him get away but…well, lets just say that it wasn’t without it’s consequences. So he took me to his camp to be healed. And They all just thought I clicked into place. They said it was because I was so nimble but. (Distressed) Eh. Now i’m starting to get a bit too old to be doing flips off the rocks for the kits.  
Panne (Distressed)- Gangrel…  
Gangrel (Happy)- It’s fine, I’ve lived long enough to accept things I cant change.  
S  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey Panne.  
Panne (Normal)- Hello.  
Gangrel (Normal)- So, we were passing near the old camp recently.  
Panne (Distressed)- Truly?...  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yeah. So… I went back, and I got you this.  
Panne (Happy)- This is-...  
Gangrel (Happy)- It belonged to the chiefs’ wife. He said that I needed it if I ever found...the one. Well. You know what i’m trying to say.  
Panne (Normal)- …  
Gangrel (Normal, Blushing)- W-well?  
Panne (Normal)- …  
Gangrel (Distressed, Blushing)- …  
Panne (Happy, Blushing)- I...accept Gangrel.   
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- T-truly?!  
Panne (Happy)- Yes. You are the only one who understands what I feel. You are a very strange man. But I do believe...that I have fallen in love with you.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- This is wonderful, I had only a hope that you would say yes. HAHA! This is wonderful!  
Panne (Happy, Blushing)- Heheh. Calm down.  
Epilouge  
Gangrel and Panne returned to the old camp, and brought their son Yarne up in it. Gangrel eventually got his throne back, and signed a peace treaty with the slowly growing taguel tribe. Within 200 years, Panne and Gangrel were legends, and were respected in Plegia and among the taguel tribe.


	4. Gangrel & Yarne

Gangrel & Yarne (Father & Son)   
C  
Gangrel (Cocky)- YARNE!!!!  
Yarne (Distressed)- WAH! (Thump)  
Gangrel (Cocky)- HAHAHAAA!! That was just the reaction I was looking for!  
Yarne (Distressed)- T-that was so cruel Dad!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Dad huh? That doesn’t help me feel any younger. Kinda nice though. Heheh.  
Yarne (Angry)- Well, I’m gonna keep calling you that until you stop scaring me! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Da-!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hahahahaha!  
Yarne (Distressed)- Wha-?  
Gangrel (Happy)- I see you do take some things after me after all! Haha!  
Yarne (Normal)- Huh? What do you mean by that? The other you never mentioned that.  
Gangrel (Normal)- I used to act just like you when I was your age. Of course, minus a bit of the irrational fear.  
Yarne (Angry)- It’s not irrational! I’m the last one of my species! (Distressed) Y-you don’t know what that feels like.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Guess you’re right about that. But hey, all you gotta do is take a woman and-  
Yarne (Angry)- DAD!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hahaha!  
B  
Yarne (Angry)- DAAAAAD!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- FLEEEE!  
Yarne (Angry, Shine)- DAD, I’LL CATCH YOU!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- H-hey! No bunny form! That’s not- Wagh!  
Yarne (Bunny)- Got you!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Okay, okay! You got me! What do you want!?  
Yarne (Bunny)- Why were you talking to a woman that wasn’t Mother?!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Um, because she owned the shop? Duh.  
Yarne (Bunny)- Stop acting so nonchalant! You want me to disappear don’t you?! I’m not going to exist anymore!  
Gangrel (Angry)- You’re right, you won’t if you don’t get of off my-  
Yarne (Distressed)- WAH!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Jeez, am I that disgusting to you?  
Yarne (Distressed)- No! I-I mean I… y-you’re my Dad!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Haha! Calm down kid! I’d be disturbed too if I’d just felt up my Dad!  
Yarne (Distressed)- IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!  
A  
Gangrel (Normal)- Heya kid.  
Yarne (Distressed)- D-don’t call me that!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hey, I’ve lived long enough to earn the right to call my son kid!  
Yarne (Normal)- Come on, you can’t be that much older then me.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yeah, you’re like 20 some years old right?  
Yarne (Normal)- 19.  
Gangrel (Happy)- See? I’ve gotta be about 38 by now. I’m old enough to be your dad in this time.  
Yarne (Distressed)- Y-you’re that old?!  
Gangrel (Normal)- I think so, why?  
Yarne (Distressed)- Y-you need to stay in the back lines, you have to live long enough to have me with Mom!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Jeez kid, calm down. If I survived last time, then I’ll survive this time.  
Yarne (Distressed)- But-  
Gangrel (Cocky)- No buts kid. You came back here to make sure that me and your mom lived right? So why not stop worrying and help us.  
Yarne (Distressed)- D-dad...sorry I was such a nuisance.  
Gangrel (Happy)- It’s no problem Yarne. I had fun.  
Yarne (Happy)- S-so did I.


	5. Gangrel & Lissa

Gangrel & Lissa.  
C  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey there Girly.  
Lissa (Normal)- Um...h-hi...Gangrel  
Gangrel (Normal)- So, hey. They told me to go to you after the fight.  
Lissa (Distressed)- A-are you hurt?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Dunno. My side hurts pretty bad, but there’s no blood.  
Lissa (Normal)- C-couldn’t you have healed yourself?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Lost my Recover stave in the fight. You’re closer to me then the equipment tent.  
Lissa (Normal)- I’m so sorry, but my stave broke halfway through the fight. I don’t have another with me.   
Gangrel (Distressed)- Alright. Guess I’ll just go then. S-see ya...Girly. (Leaves)  
Lissa (Distressed)- He’s s-so scary…(Normal) but…I wonder what’s wrong with him.  
B  
Lissa (Normal)- H-hi Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Uhn...Hey, Girly.  
Lissa (Distressed)- A-are you okay.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine. Just gotta…(Thump, Leaves)  
Lissa (Distressed)- G-Gangrel! Are you okay?!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Ggh…  
Lissa (Distressed)- D-don’t worry! I’ll get my staff! (Leaves, Comes back)  
Lissa (Distressed)- It’s okay, i’m back. Here, I just have to…(Blushing, Normal) S-slip off your shirt…  
Lissa (Normal)- Okay. Gasp, t-the falchion. I...alright. G-Gangrel?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Uhn.  
Lissa (Normal)- Is it...still your side?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- ...Yeah.  
Lissa (Normal)- Why didn’t you try to heal it yourself?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Did try...just made it worse.  
Lissa (Distressed)- I think you broke your hip Gangrel. What did you get hit by?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- H-hammer.  
Lissa (Normal)- Okay, just a minute.

Gangrel (Normal)- Zzzz…  
Lissa (Happy)- Phew. I hope he’s okay. B-but why did I save him...H-he killed Emm…  
A  
Gangrel (Happy)- Heya Girly!  
Lissa (Distressed)- Eep!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Heh, sorry. Did I scare ya?  
Lissa (Normal)- N-no, i’m fine.  
Gangrel (Normal)- So hey Girly, I know you’re kinda scared of me. But I still owe you a favour for what you did for me. So name anything, and i’ll do it.  
Lissa (Normal)- W-what?  
Gangrel (Cocky)- C’mon, i’m trying to prove i’m not evil anymore.   
Lissa (Happy)- You don’t have to do anything Gangrel. Just...knowing that you want to help is enough. I’ll try to be more casual around you.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Good. So Girly, friends?  
Lissa (Happy)- Friends.  
S  
Lissa (Happy)- Hi Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yet another person learns what my tent looks like! (Happy) Anyway, what do you need Girly?  
Lissa (Cocky)- I wanted to know if you still wanted to help me?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Huh? Well I guess, sure.  
Lissa (Happy)- Tell me what you think of me.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Lissa (Normal)- What do you think of me as?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well...you’re a very kind person. I probably owe you my life. And...you’re…(Blushing) you’re very beautiful Lissa.  
Lissa (Happy, Blushing)- Heehee, really?  
Gangrel (Happy)- Of course I do. I’ve never met anyone with such a glow around them.  
Lissa (Happy, Blushing)- Gangrel, can I have my favour?  
Gangrel (Happy)- Of course.  
Lissa (Happy, Blushing)- Stay with me. Forever.  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- If this is going how I think it is, then i’m going to need a ring right?  
Lissa (Happy, Blushing)- Heehee.  
Epilouge  
Plegia and Ylisse never warred again. Actually, they became the greatest of allies, all due to Lissa moving to Plegia with her husband, Gangrel, after he regained the throne. Lissa’s smile brought joy to all, while Gangrel’s slowly gained a soft glow that only Lissa could see.


	6. Gangrel & Owain

Gangrel & Owain (Father & Son)  
C  
Owain (Happy)- Father! Might I be as bold as to say that it is absolute bliss to see you alive and well!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Huh? Ah, Owain! Same to you, maybe.  
Owain (Happy)- You are quite the good sport Father, I so enjoy our talks.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Haha! What are you doing son?! You trying to get into poetry? Here’s a hint for you. Talk to Virion! HA!  
Owain (Distressed)- What? No… I always talk like this.(Cocky) It shows my wonderful enjoyment at being the son of not only a hero, but a King!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- I think you mean former King Owain. I was usurped by that damned Princling. Did I not tell you this?  
Owain (Happy)- Of course, you told me many wonderful tales of the final battle between the two of you! Which reminds me, the previous you would never show the scar from the almighty falchion-!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Oh no, no no. I’m not showing my scars to my son!  
Owain (Distressed)- Aw~, come on Dad…  
Gangrel (Angry)- No! Leave me alone! (Leaves)  
Owain (Happy)- Hahah, he’s just as- I-I mean hahah, my Father is as short tempered as he was so many-  
B  
Gangrel (Cocky)- OWAIN!!!!  
Owain (Distressed)- AHHHHH!!!! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!!! SOUND THE-!!!!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Gods, shut up! I was just trying to show you how annoying you are!  
Owain (Distressed)- What? D-Dad...thats mean.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Aw, jeez. Listen, how about I make it up to you then?  
Owain (Normal)- However would you do that Father?  
Gangrel (Normal)- First of all, stop talking like that. And I could take you to town or something. I don’t have much money left anymore, but we could walk around for a bit.  
Owain (Happy)- Yes, I always wanted to have a day out with my Father, this will be great.   
Gangrel (Happy)- Well, come on. You have your own money right? I won’t have to pay for you  
Owain (Cocky)- I am the richest man alive, for I have a family as wonderful you!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well, that certainly is a first.  
Owain (Normal)- Whatever do you mean by that father?  
Gangrel (Happy)- Nothing. We’ll go tomorrow okay Owain?  
Owain (Happy)- I would very much enjoy that.  
A  
Owain (Happy)- Father, look, look at that! That sword has a ribbon of ruby reaching through the strength of the almighty steel it in itself is a wonderful work of art! I shall name it…...Toreiruraidā!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Trail Rider? Really Owain?   
Owain (Happy)- Yes really! It is named after the way I went along the trail to my family!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Huh...somehow i’m less disappointed.   
Owain (Happy)- What is the name of your blade father? Surely it is a name worthy of kings!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Sure um...it’s name is...uh…...Kamigami no maddo kaminari.  
Owain (Happy)- That is a name worthy of the gods themselves! A tad bit long, but wonderful nonetheless! I shall pray to the almighty Kamigami no maddo kaminari every day to keep my beloved father safe!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Heheh. Okay Owain, calm down now.  
Owain (Cocky)- Never! I can never stop the rage of pride in my blood now RAAAHHHH-  
Gangrel (Angry)- Stop it, their going to think we’re insane!  
Owain (Normal)- Aren’t you?  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Of course! They didn’t call me the Mad King for nothing! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
Owain (Cocky)- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Gangrel & Gaius

Gangrel & Gaius  
C  
Gaius (Normal)- Hey Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hm? Wha-? (Distressed) Aw dammit, what is up with people barging into my tent in the middle of the night? Do all Shepards do this?  
Gaius (Distressed)- Um...I don’t think so. (Normal) But, hey, I have a question for you.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Oh, not here to judge me then? Okay shoot.  
Gaius (Normal)- Usually, only thieves practice the style of fighting you use. You used to be a thief didn’t you?  
Gangrel (Normal)- …...Heh. You have a good eye. Yes, I used to be a thief when I was about 15, before I came to power.  
Gaius (Normal)- You weren’t born into royalty?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- ...Nah. Born to lower class actually.  
Gaius (Normal)- So why did you do what you did then? If you knew how it was to be like us?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Afraid thats all i’m going to share today. You should leave thief.  
Gaius (Distressed)- Er, right. Sorry ‘bout that. Here. Thanks for talkin to me. (Leaves)  
Gangrel (Normal)- Why should he be thanking me? And what did he put in my hand…? Candy? …...I don’t even like sweets.  
B  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey Gaius, and how are you this absolutely terrible day?!  
Gaius (Distressed)- A-are you okay?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Of course. I just try to act more crazy in the daylight. You know, for little princlings sake.  
Gaius (Normal)- Blue? What do you mean?  
Gangrel (Happy)- He needs a reason to keep me here. If I change then his reason is gone. He’s keeping me here for his sister.  
Gaius (Normal)- Huh. So you’re conning him into letting him stay here. (Cocky) I like you more and more every day.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Oh yes, that reminds me. Here.  
Gaius (Normal)- Huh? Why are you giving me back the candy?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well,I never really had a taste for-  
Gaius (Normal)- W-what? You don’t like candy?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Not...particularly.  
Gaius (Cocky)- Oh don’t worry, we’ll find some candy for you.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- B-but I don’t want any!  
A  
Gangrel (Normal)- Gaius.  
Gaius (Normal)- Yes?  
Gangrel (Normal)- ‘Ol Knighty wants us to train, so get off you candy keister and lets go!  
Gaius (Normal)- Huh? I-I don’t want to train!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Neither do I, I’m much better at executions, but how do you think we’ll stand up to him if we dont train?!  
Gaius (Distressed)- W-what? We gotta fight Frederick?!   
Gangrel (Angry)- Yeah, it’s something the little princling wants us to do. Says a competition where we have to work together will strengthen our ‘bonds’.  
Gaius (Angry)- Ugh. Them and their bonds. All I want to do is get some sugary loot. (Happy) Guess there are worse people to ‘bond’ with though. I’m kinda relieved i’m not with Vaike.  
Gangrel (Happy)- The feelings mutual my friend.  
Gaius (Happy)- Alright, lets get on with this eh?  
S  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Well, we lost miserably.  
Gaius (Distressed)- Well it’s only to be expected. We were against Frederick and Kellam, and they took our armorslayers.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Couldn’t even touch them though!  
Gaius (Normal)- It’s fine, we’re not meant to be in the front line anyway. Me and you can run around getting all the loot.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hah! First good plan i’ve heard all month!  
Gaius (Happy)- I think the competition worked though.   
Gangrel (Normal)- Hm? How so?  
Gaius (Happy)- Remember, this whole thing was to teach us to work together.  
Gangrel (Happy)- So it was, so it was. But I think there were some unforseen consequences.  
Gaius (Normal)- Like what?  
Gangrel (Normal)- I find myself always wanting to be with you Gaius. When i’m not, I feel as though I cannot breath. When you flirt with anyone I (Angry)...  
Gaius (Cocky)- Are you trying to say something like this.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Am I to assume you stole this?  
Gaius (Cocky)- Right from the ring makers pocket.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Hahah! Now why didn’t I think of that instead of spending all this money BUYING you one!?  
Gaius (Normal)- Well? At the same time.  
Gangrel (Normal, Blushing)- I ACCEPT!  
Gaius (Normal, Blushing)- I ACCEPT!  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- ……  
Gaius (Happy, Blushing)- ……  
Epilouge  
Gangrel and Gaius traveled across the sands of Plegia for many years to come, getting into many kinds of mischief, and doing many misdeeds. Gangrel never got the throne back, but he and Gaius created the band of theives that now terrorise Plegia and parts of Regna Ferox, and Ylisse.


	8. Gangrel & Kellam

Gangrel & Kellam  
C  
Kellam (Normal)- Hello?  
Gangrel (Normal)- …  
Kellam (Distressed)- H-Hello?!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hm? (WHAM!)  
Kellam (Distressed)- G-Gangrel? Are you-?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- WHAA! By the gods, where did you come from?!  
Kellam (Normal)- I was here the whole time. You actually ran into me.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Huh. I swear I thought you were just air. That’s some gift you got there pal. Now why were you spying on me?  
Kellam (Distressed)- W-what? I wasn’t spying on you! I was just standing here, counting the people who ignored me, then you ran into me! I cant disappear on purpose!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Really? Hm…  
Kellam (Distressed)- Um, why are you looking at me sinisterly?  
Gangrel (Happy)- Oh, no reason. I’ll see you later! (Thump)  
Kellam (Normal)- Why’d he hit me?  
B  
Gangrel (Normal)- Ah, there you are Kellam.  
Kellam (Normal)- G-Gangrel, I have to ask you something.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yeeeees?  
Kellam (Distressed)- How come ever since we talked, people keep staring at me? It’s...very uncomfortable.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Ah, you see. I placed a tiny little harmless hex on you.  
Kellam (Normal)- W-what does it do?!   
Gangrel (Normal)- Oh nothing, just makes everyone see you in bright orange armor.  
Kellam (Distressed)- W-why would you do this?!  
Gangrel (Normal)- I wanted to see if it would work. And who better to try it out on then the guy no one remembers.  
Kellam (Distressed)- P-please take it of.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Why? I thought you wanted to be noticed.  
Kellam (Distressed)- Yes, but this is different. Their all staring at me. STARING. Because i’m walking around in orange armor!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Alright, alright. Let me just- (Thump)  
Stahl (Normal)- Whoops, sorry bout that. (Leaves)  
Gangrel (Normal)- Oh…  
Kellam (Normal)- D-did it work?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Oh, well. Would you look at the sun! It’s already noon! I gotta leave, bye Kellam! (Leaves)  
Kellam (Normal)- Did it work though?  
A  
Kellam (Distressed)- G-Gangrel!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Yup? What is it?  
Kellam (Distressed)- I-im green! Now even when I talk to people, they think i’m a bush!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Yeah...sorry bout that. When Stahl ran into me, he messed up the spell.  
Kellam (Distressed)- Please fix it!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Can’t, this one you just gotta wait for it to burn out.  
Kellam (Distressed)- B-but…  
Gangrel (Cocky)- It’s fine, i’ve got an idea!  
Kellam (Normal)- What? (Thump)  
Gangrel (Cocky)- There. If I ride on your back, then they have to notice you!  
Kellam (Normal)- But wouldn’t it look wierd?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Eh, who cares? Now go! We have to march soon!  
Kellam (Happy)- *Chuckle*  
S  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey Kellam.   
Kellam (Normal)- Hi Gang- wait, i’m back to normal. How can you see me?  
Gangrel (Happy)- Cause, when you like someone you make yourself see them. I don’t want you to be lonely anymore Kellam.  
Kellam (Happy)- That’s very kind of you Gangrel. And i’m glad because… (Blushing) I have grown attached to you too.  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- Wonderful to hear you say that Kellam. But I do believe that I owe you for carrying me around for 2 weeks.  
Kellam (Happy)- It was my pleasure. I enjoyed having someone to talk to.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Still. If you would accept this. Then perhaps we would be even.  
Kellam (Normal, Blushing)- A-a ring but...can two men even get married?  
Gangrel (Cocky, Blushing)- Who cares about the cerimonies, or the gods approval? If you wear it, then you pledge your heart to me.  
Kellam (Happy, Blushing)- Of course. Of course i’ll wear it. (Cocky, Blushing) But only if you do the same.  
Gangrel (Happy)- I was going to suggest the same thing...my love.  
Kellam (Happy, Blushing)- Love...you’ll never forget about me will you?  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- Never. Never again.  
Epilouge  
The two men traveled the world, visiting old friends, and spreading joy wherever they went. They would always be the life of the pub wherever they went. An insane former king, and his invisible love. Nobody could figure them out…


	9. Gangrel & Tiki

Gangrel & Tiki  
C  
Tiki (Normal)- Hello Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey um...sorry, but I never met you before.  
Tiki (Normal)- That doesn’t surprise me. I lived on a mountain for a thousand years.  
Gangrel (Normal)- A-...oh, so you’re one of those manaketes too.  
Tiki (Happy)- Yes, I was living when Marth was on this earth.  
Gangrel (Normal)- So, why are you here?  
Tiki (Happy)- I just wanted to talk to you.  
Gangrel (Happy)- HAH, come to chat with a mad king.  
Tiki (Normal)- Wha- you mean Ashnard?  
Gangrel (Normal)- What do you mean?  
Tiki (Normal)- There was a man who went by that title before. His name was Ashnard I believe.  
Gangrel (Angry)- WHAT?! So I am just a copy of this mans previous achievements?!  
Tiki (Distressed)- Well, it was not really an achievement.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Well, I refuse to be a mirage of some damned dead king! I’ll prove that i’m a madder king then he ever was. AHAHAHAHAHA!  
Tiki (Distressed)- Oh dear…  
B  
Tiki (Distressed)- Um, Gangrel?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Ah, what do we have here hm?  
Tiki (Normal)- I...wanted to talk to you about the other day.  
Gangrel (Normal)- What of it?  
Tiki (Normal)- Well, is that why you’ve been acting so ferocious in battle?  
Gangrel (Normal)- What are you talking about? I always fight like this.  
Tiki (Distressed)- R-really? But you...scream and threaten them so much…  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Of course, I’M the Mad King, not this Ash pit, or whoever he is!  
Tiki (Normal)- Um, it’s Ashnard.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Whatever, his name will be lost in history, he’ll be overshadowed by the TRUE Mad King! WAHAHAHAHA!  
Tiki (Distressed)- Please, please calm down.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- NEVER! I won’t stop until people cower at even hearing my name! I won’t be some fool copying another!  
Tiki (Angry)- Ugh, why do I even try?  
A  
Tiki (Angry)- Gangrel, i’ve had enough of this!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- W-what?  
Tiki (Angry)- I don’t want you to keep acting like this, you’re scaring the enemies, the villagers, and our allies!  
Gangrel (Angry)- That’s the point!  
Tiki (Angry)- It is unnecessary! We need to be loved, not feared!  
Gangrel (Angry)- I’ll not have people forget about me, i’ll not have them confuse me for that damn Arnard!  
Tiki (Normal)- It’s...Ashnard.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Whatever. I dont care for a fool that couldn’t even make sure that his name was remembered. (Angry) I won’t end up like that.  
Tiki (Distressed)- Gangrel...why do you try so hard? If you are remembered like this, what’s the point?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- What do you mean?  
Tiki (Happy)- Wouldn’t it be much better to be known as the Mad King who retrieved reformation?  
Gangrel (Normal)-...I’ll...have to get back to you on that. (Leaves)  
S  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hello Tiki.  
Tiki (Normal)- Hello. (Happy) It is nice to speak to you with no idle threats.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yes well, I suppose I was a bit childish with that whole bit.  
Tiki (Happy)- It’s okay, all is forgiven. I’ve spoken to Chrom and Robin, and they agreed to let it go.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Er...thanks I suppose. Well, I have something I wish to speak to you about.  
Tiki (Happy)- Of course, I have nothing else to do.   
Gangrel (Normal)- So um… How have you been today Tiki?  
Tiki (Happy)- Quite well. The sun is out today, but enough clouds that it is the perfect temperature.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- So, I guess this is as good a time as any.  
Tiki (Normal)- W-what do you mean?  
Gangrel (Normal, blushing)- Tiki...will you marry me?  
Tiki (Normal, blushing)- Huh? F-for real?  
Gangrel (Angry, blushing)- Of course, I have done many bad things in my time, but I would never lie about something like this!  
Tiki (Normal)- But...why?  
Gangrel (Happy)- You’re the only one who...cared enough to yell at me for my idiotic ideas. No one ever bothered to do that. Not even my old royal advisors.  
Tiki (Happy)- I was actually kind of angry with you. But I did care enough to get that way…  
Gangrel (Normal, blushing)- So...what say you?  
Tiki (Normal)- Gangrel…did I ever tell you about my memories? Everywhere I go, something reminds me of them. But you...you are truly one of a kind. The only one for whom I have no match. I...would love to get to know you in this sense, and many others.  
Gangrel (Happy, blushing)- Wonderful, would you like to stop and get a ring...my love?  
Epilouge  
No one ever found out why Tiki and Gangrel were drawn to each other, and no one really cared, after a few nasty experiences with Gangrel and his blade. Tiki used every moment she could, wishing that it never had to end, like she knew it would one day…


	10. Gangrel & Sully

Gangrel & Sully  
C  
Sully (Angry)- YOU!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- AHH! WHAT?!  
Sully (Angry)- Why are you trying to make me look bad?! You fight right near me and you try to make yourself look SOO limber!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- No, I swear I don’t mean to make you look bad, they just told me to fight with you! (Normal) You know how creepy Frederick can be right?  
Sully (Angry)- Oh, so now i’m not as scary as Frederick huh?!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Huh? I didn’t-  
Sully (Cocky)- I’ll scare you so bad that you scream for you damn mommy you weasel!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Please don’t…  
Sully (Angry)- SHUT UP!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Eep! (Leaves)  
Sully (Angry)- I’LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT YOU-!! (Normal) Wait...did he leave. (Angry) Argh! I swear i’ll make him pay!  
B  
Gangrel (Cocky)- SULLY!  
Sully (Distressed)- W-what the?!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Hah! See, I can be quite a bit frightening myself you damn harpy!  
Sully (Angry)- What did you call me?!  
Gangrel (Angry)- I know you heard me! I’ll not repeat myself!  
Sully (Angry)- Agh! I swear you are the most annoying person I have ever met!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Why thank you, I try my best.  
Sully (Cocky)- What, you think you’re so good because you can turn my words against me you damn mad king?!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Oh, I see where this is going. Fine! A battle! Loser does whatever the winner says!  
Sully (Cocky)- Fine! I’ll wipe the damn floor with your smirk! Better yet, I’ll make you wipe it when I win!  
Gangrel (Happy)- HAHA! Now we’re talking!  
A  
Gangrel (Angry)-……  
Sully (Happy)- Come on, you agreed. Now say it.  
Gangrel (Normal)-...  
Sully (Happy)- Come on, smile. No one will believe you if you look like that.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hey Chrom~.  
Chrom (Normal)- Yes Gangrel?  
Gangrel (Happy)- *Kiss* I love you Chrom~.  
Chrom (Distressed, Blushing)- W-what?!  
Lissa (Distressed)- ?!  
Frederick (Distressed)- ?!  
Gangrel (Happy)- We’ll get married, and have a big house and i’ll make you pie every-!  
Chrom (Distressed, blushing)- H-Henry, Tharja! Help Gangrel! You really messed him up!  
Henry (Happy)- Really? Yay!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- W-what?! What did you have them do to me you damn princling?!  
Sully (Happy)- Okay, leave. Shoo, shoo.  
(Henry, Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom leave)  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Dammit! I knew I couldn’t trust that stupid-!  
Sully (Happy)- HAH! I can’t believe you actually did that!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Of course, you threatened to shove a sword up my-.  
Sully (Happy)- Oh, come on! I don’t think you can even do that!  
Gangrel (Normal)- *Grumble*.  
Sully (Normal)- What was that?  
Gangrel (Normal)- I said you’re nearly as insane as I am!  
Sully (Happy)- HAHA! You know, you’re all right Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)-...Thanks?  
S  
Sully (Normal)- Yo Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yes?  
Sully (Normal)- I gotta proposition for you.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Wow, thats a big word, you must be serious.  
Sully (Distressed)- Damn right I am! It took me forever to build up the courage to ask you this!  
Gangrel (Happy)- You lacking in courage? Never thought i’d see the day.  
Sully (Angry)- Shut up! Stop mocking me!   
Gangrel (Happy)- All right, what did you want to ask me?  
Sully (Normal, blushing)- Well, would you like to...go out with me sometime?  
Gangrel (Normal)- As in a date?  
Sully (Normal, blushing)- *Nod*.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Sorry kid, but no.  
Sully (Distressed)-...  
Gangrel (Happy, blushing)- With me, it’s either all or nothing.  
Sully (Normal, blushing)- You mean-?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Mm-hm. So, what do you say? Wanna marry a mad king?  
Sully (Happy)- Hah! stealing my idea.  
Gangrel (Happy, blushing)- It’s what I do.  
Epilouge  
Sullys family strongly disapproved of her marrying Gangrel, even though he turned down an offer to become the king of Plegia once more for her. He and Sully took care of dozens of missions for Plegia, Ylisse, and all the other countries, eventually starting a mercenary outfit that served all.


	11. Gangrel & Vaike

Gangrel & Vaike.  
C  
Vaike (Normal)- Yo, Gangrel you here?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yes, yes. What do you want?  
Vaike (Normal)- Just figured we’d spend some time together, seeing as how neither of us could get a girl today.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Er...right.  
Vaike (Happy)- Great, so what did you do wrong?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well...no one really wants to be with a murderer right?  
Vaike (Normal)- They said that? Man, thats harsh.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Tell me about it.  
Vaike (Happy)- I mean, it wasn’t murder right? Only battle!  
Gangrel (Happy)- Right! Don’t see why they hold a grudge. I mean...it was his sister. But…  
Vaike (Cocky)- Hey, dont leave ol’ Teach hangin here!  
Gangrel (Normal)- I was just going to say that I wouldn’t know since I never had siblings.  
Vaike (Happy)- Aw, dont be sad. The Vaike never had any siblings either! But now, Vaikes friends are family!  
Gangrel (Normal)- But...they aren’t.  
Vaike (Happy)- Yes!  
Gangrel (Normal)- No.  
Vaike (Happy)- Yes!  
Gangrel (Normal)- No-.  
Vaike (Happy)- The Vaike has spoken!  
B  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey there man...what are you doing?  
Vaike (Normal)- Not much...the Vaike is just hangin’.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- And you just happen to be ‘hangin’ by Sumia’s tent?  
Vaike (Distressed)- What? This is her tent? The Vaike had NO idea!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- You did too, now either leave her be, or let me have a piece of the action.  
Vaike (Normal)- Oh, I see how it is. You truly are a member of the Vaike’s family!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Please don’t introduce me to people like that.  
Vaike (Cocky)- It’s the greatest honor to be the brother of the Vaike!  
Gangrel (Normal)- Thank god he didn’t say son...or husband.  
Vaike (Cocky)- HAH! The vaike would be the dominant one in the relationship and you know it!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Oh, you want to put that to the test?!  
Vaike (Cocky)- A course! Ol’ Teach can beat any odds!  
Gangrel (Angry)- Fine! Then-  
Chrom (Angry)- Vaike, Gangrel get out of here!  
Vaike (Distressed)- FLEEE!!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- I’m with you on that one!  
Chrom (Angry)- Hey! GET BACK HERE!  
A  
Vaike (Happy)- Oh, heya Gangrel. (Distressed) ...How’s your wound?  
Gangrel (Angry)- Terrible! The one time that damn princling can keep up with me, he gets on the head!  
Vaike (Distressed)- Well...don’t worry, y-you can hardly tell it’s there…  
Gangrel (Normal)- Really?  
Vaike (Distressed)- No, sorry. The Vaike can’t lie to a friend.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- What makes you think we’re friends?  
Vaike (Distressed)- Well, I… Ol Teach is friends with everybody.  
Gangrel (Happy)- HAH! Don’t worry big guy, we’re friends. I can’t believe you fell for that! HA!  
Vaike (Happy)- AHA! Well, the Vaike still wants his fight you know.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Of course, but there must be some stakes.  
Vaike (Cocky)- Well, you remember that last talk we had?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- I don’t like where this is going…  
Vaike (Cocky)- Well, whoever loses has to tell everyone that they let the other dominate them.  
Gangrel (Normal)- You...do realize what that implies right?  
Vaike (Cocky)- Ol Teach knows all! Now come at me little man!  
S  
Gangrel (Angry)- Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!  
Vaike (Cocky)- HAHA! The Vaike wins!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Stop rubbing it in my face.  
Vaike (Cocky)- Now, you have to wear something that shows that Ol’ Teach dominates you.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Fine, lets just get this over with. What must I do?  
Vaike (Normal)- You gotta wear this.  
Gangrel (Normal)- A ring, of course. Wait is this...something more. Are you asking-?  
Vaike (Happy, blushing)- You got it Gangy.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Gangy? You know what, never mind. You know that two men cannot get married Vaike.  
Vaike (Happy)- Thats why we’re not getting married! We’re just wearing these to show that our heart belongs to the others!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- And what if I say no?  
Vaike (Distressed)- But- You can’t! The Vaike-...y-you made a promise!  
Gangrel (Happy, blushing)- Calm down Vaike, i’ll wear this thing.  
Vaike (Happy, blushing)- You will?! HAHA! The Vaike wins all!  
Epilouge  
Gangrel took his husband Vaike to Plegia, where they lived in a farmland near the border with Ylisse. Soon after, they were found out and Gangrel re-took control of Plegia. He would still live mostly with Vaike though, just going to the castle to work things out a few days a week. Vaike was very kind to the people of Plegia and helped Gangrel rule sometimes with his brutal honesty and innocence. He would still visit his friends in Ylisse though when Gangrel was at the castle.


	12. Gangrel & Lon'qu

Gangrel & Lon’qu  
C  
Gangrel (Normal)- Hey, swordsman.  
Lon’qu (Normal)- …  
Gangrel (Normal)- …  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Ugh. You are not going to leave?  
Gangrel (Normal)- No way.  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Then what?  
Gangrel (Cocky)- They say you’ve got a thing for training.  
Lon’qu (Distressed)- A...thing?  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Yup. So I want you to train with me.  
Lon’qu (Normal)- Why should I help you mad man?  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Because you benefit from it as well.  
Lon’qu (Normal)- Fine. (Cocky) Come with me, and get a blade.  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Right, right. I know what to do. Prepare to get your arse whipped!  
B  
Lon’qu (Angry)- HYAH!  
Gangrel (Angry)- HUP!  
(Loud clang)  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Rrrh. Why can you always parry my blade?!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- It’s called experience kid. It comes with age.  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Come now, you cannot possibly be much older then I.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Lets not get into this. But see kid, you cant only train.  
Lon’qu (Normal)- Huh?  
Gangrel (Normal)- You gotta relax too. Sure, you gotta be tense sometimes. But you need to calm down sometimes.  
Lon’qu (Happy)- Heh. You sound much like Basilio.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- I-I do?! I dont want to be like that illiterate oaf!  
Lon’qu (Normal)- I had not meant it in-.  
Gangrel (Angry)- AHHH! I cant be like that insufferable-!  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Okay, yes! Let us return to training!  
A  
Lon’qu (Normal)- Gangrel, I want you to teach me that skill you use.   
Gangrel (Normal)- Your gonna have to be more specific then that bud. I use many skills.  
Lon’qu (Normal)- The one you use to counter my moves.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Ah, yes. Well, what you want to do is twist your blade like...so, and then you dodge to the side, and hit this nerve here on the shoulder.   
Lon’qu (Distressed)- Wah!  
Gangrel (Happy)- HAHAA! I can’t believe you fell for that!  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Why would you even do that?!   
Gangrel (Happy)- What, you saying my sword tastes bad?  
Lon’qu (Angry)- Yes! Do you know how many people you’ve killed with that sword?!  
Gangrel (Normal)- I dunno 200 something.  
Lon’qu (Distressed)- See?!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- All right, fine. You get one free shot at me. But let me warn you, I’m pretty hard to catch. (Leaves)  
Lon’qu (Cocky)- Was that a challenge?  
S  
Lon’qu (Cocky)- Hyah!  
Gangrel (Cocky)- Hahah! Give it up Lon’qu, you’ll never-.  
Lon’qu (Cocky)- YAH!  
(Wham!)  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Ah! L-Lon’qu, that was my hand!   
Lon’qu (Normal)- Yes.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- W-what if it’s broken?!  
Lon’qu (Normal)- I don’t think it is, but here. Let me look.  
Gangrel (Normal)-...  
Lon’qu (Happy)- There, it’s not broken.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Really? Wait what-? (Blushing) Lon’qu, what is this?  
Lon’qu (Normal, Blushing)- It’s a ring...I want you to marry me.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Two men cannot get married Lon’qu.  
Lon’qu (Distressed, Blushing)- …  
Gangrel (Happy)- So, I’ll just have to allow it when I become king again hm?  
Lon’qu (Happy, Blushing)- You mean…?  
Gangrel (Happy, Blushing)- Mm-hm. So, how about we go get another one of these wife?  
Lon’qu (Distressed, Blushing)- Huh?! W-why am I the wife?!  
Epilouge  
Gangrel did not become king again, instead, he went and served Flavia as her personal bodyguard, while Lon’qu was Basilio’s. Eventually, on Lon’qu’s birthday one year, Basilio and Flavia agreed to allow the strange couple to marry.


	13. Gangrel & Libra

Gangrel & Libra  
C  
Libra (Normal)- Oh gods, hear this prayer and send down thou almighty-  
Gangrel (Angry)- Ugh, what is this disgusting display?  
Libra (Normal)- I was simply praying to the gods, that they might bless us in our fights.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Such terrifying naivness. The gods won't help you, or anyone else here. They don't give a damn about us. Because so long as hell wages here on earth, they can continue ruling the heavens.  
Libra (Distressed)- You have been led astray Gangrel. The life you've lived did not require belief in anything other then here and now. Do not allow your past to rule your present.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Pah. You don't know me priest, and don't pretend you do.  
Libra (Normal)- Perhaps not. But the true path is the source of happiness to many citizens. I hope one day, you'll join them.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Yeah, right. The true path has been closed to me since the moment I was born. All just a part of fates cruelty.  
Libra (Happy)- Just because it is closed, does not mean that you cannot break down the gate. All you need are the right tools.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Mine is more like a wall.  
Libra (Happy)- Then perhaps, you would like some assistance.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Look here lady, i'll played the villain my entire life, and thats not going to change now. Better to just end it all now before I make further stains upon history.  
Libra (Happy)- Anyone can change when they gain the support they need. (Distressed) Wait, did you call me...?  
Gangrel (Normal)- You mean you're not...?  
Libra (Distressed)- No. I'm a man.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Oh. Right. Um, look, i'll think about it okay? Until then...um, I wish you the best of health my good sir.  
Libra (Normal)- At least we have made stirdes in the right direction.  
B  
Libra (Normal)- Hello Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Oh, it's you again. The man who is definately a man and not in any physical form although perhaps mentally a woman.  
Libra (Normal)- Um, yes, it's me. I've come to discuss what you said the other day.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Ah yes, the certain religous talk.  
Libra (Happy)- I've thought over what you said, and I wish to help you in the persuit for redemption.   
Gangrel (Normal)- What makes you think I need help?  
Libra (Distressed)- Er, it was simply an assumption. If you think you'd be better off without me, I can take my leave.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Was that sarcasm I heard?  
Libra (Angry)- Sarcasm is a sin sir, i'd not engage in such an act.  
Gangrel (Angry)- Ugh, priests and their sins. (Normal) Look monk, i'd never undertake a quest for redemption alone. Like i'd be able, or even bother to do that. No way. If you insist that I do this, i'd probably wind up getting myself killed without someone there to stop me.   
Libra (Happy)- So you'll accept my offer?  
Gangrel (Normal)- Well, you're not gonna leave me alone if I don't accept, are you?  
Libra (Cocky)- I'd never dream of leaving a man to a life of disbelief.  
Gangrel (Normal)- Then I might as well not waste both of our times.  
Libra (Happy)- You'll not regret this Gangrel. I swear.  
A  
Libra (Distressed)- I'm so sorry Gangrel. It had never crossed my mind that the people of the town would recognize you.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- It's fine. I'm used to it by now.  
Libra (Angry)- No living being should be treated that way.  
Gangrel (Angry)- It's just how the world is monk. The sooner you learn this, the better.  
Libra (Distressed)- But...  
Gangrel (Angry)- Look, as much as we all want it to be so, the world isn't all in shades of white. There's too much evil to keep everything pristine and clear. (Distressed) More, it's been destroyed by years upon years of greed and revenge. It's been made murky by human kind. Because human kind is who got corrupted. Who knows. Maybe it was Grima, maybe it was Naga.  
Libra (Distressed)- You cannot truly belive that Gangrel.  
Gangrel (Angry)- And why not? I have no reason to believe otherwise.  
Libra (Distressed)- But why not believe in the goodness of the human heart?   
Gangrel (Normal)- I have no reason to believe in something as superficial as the goodness of the heart. No one has ever shown me a sliver of kindness. So why should I have to keep hopes up.   
Libra (Normal)- Hope is what keeps many people going. It's what helps them get through their lives with only religion to keep upon a pedestal.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Hope is...such a heavy thing.  
Libra (Normal)- Indeed. It is not shocking that, in times of crisis, you gave up the hope you held up. Many have done the same. It usually is not such a hard thing to return to though.  
Gangrel (Distressed)- ......  
Libra (Happy)- But please, do not forget that there are still some who believe. I believe you are still capable Gangrel, and i'll not allow you to fade into a haze of despair my friend.  
Gangrel (Happy)- I'll try Libra.  
S  
Gangrel (Normal)- ......Dear gods, hear this prayer and heed my call.   
Libra (Happy)- ...  
Gangrel (Normal)- I know that my past has been littered with hatred and crimes, sins beyond belief. But...please do not destroy my future too.  
Libra (Normal)- ...?  
Gangrel (Distressed)- I need help, every day, I find myself more and more miserable, and I don't know why. So I come to the gods for answers.   
Libra (Normal)- *Perhaps I shouldn't listening to this...*  
Gangrel (Distressed)- It's about the priest.  
Libra (Distressed)- *What?*  
Gangrel (Distressed)- He's my only true friend in this camp of enemies, and yet whenever I go near him, I feel my chest tighten, I feel like I almost want to cry. But I only have the urge to be around him. I don't know what to do...Is it my fate to be left alone for all my years to come? With not even a friend to keep my misery at bay?  
Libra (Distressed)- ......  
Gangrel (Distressed)- Of course you're not going to answer me. (Angry) I don't know why I expected any different. (Leaves)  
Libra (Normal)- Wait! Gangrel!  
Gangrel (Distressed)- L-Libra?! You didn't...hear that did you?  
Libra (Normal)- I'm afraid I could not bring myself to interrupt. The fact that you were speaking to the gods...  
Gangrel (Normal)- Look, i'm no good with emotions. And I don't know much about the gods rules either but...I just...I want to be with you...forever.  
Libra (Happy)- The gods want nothing more then for their disciples to find true love but (Distressed) ...many of the priests condone same sex relations.  
Gangrel (Angry)- So we're to be doomed to misery?! All due to the gods refusing to believe that two of one sex could find in each other a form of love greater then that a man and woman could share?!  
Libra (Distressed)- I cannot go against the gods.   
Gangrel (Distressed)- But-...I just...sniff.  
Libra (Distressed)- Please Gangrel, tears do neither of us any good. It'll only make things harder...sniff...  
Naga (Normal)- Please, do not distress.  
Gangrel (Angry)- What the hell?!  
Libra (Angry)- My lady?!  
Naga (Normal)- My children, I do not condone what two of my people feel. The priests have made their own malicious decisions. I would never tear two apart.   
Libra (Happy)- Thank you my lady! I cannot express what it means to me to...thank you.  
Gangrel (Happy)- Hmph. I should've known that it was only man that did this.  
Naga (Normal)- Please, hold onto the love I sense between you for all your years my children. (Leaves)  
Libra (Happy)- Of course my lady.  
Gangrel (Happy)- I guess I can take orders...but only this once.  
Epilouge  
Gangrel and Libra lived a short, and yet prosperous life. Libra never went back to a place of god, instead opting to pray to them in his own, with his husband Gangrel standing beside him. They traveled across the land, spreading tolerance and love to others. Unfortunately, the other priests did not take kindly to the acts they were spreading, and they were forced into obscurity. But neither ever said they regretted their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out. It seemed cute and fluffy. Like a rainbow with kittens crawling all over it. Btw, I posted 13 chapters at once, since I had them all written, please review, and don't expect really frequent updates. If you have a request, i'll do it, but this is a side project. Course, if someone does want a specific pairing, just ask and i'll likely have it done in a week. Thank you, and once again, please review. It'll inspire me more. :D


End file.
